My Immortal (Percy Jackson version) CH 7 out!
by PizzaPanda
Summary: PJO/HOO story that is meant to be completely horrible as bad as My Immortal. It takes place after Heroes Of Olympus but no ToA. Purely for laughs but kinda inappropriate. Leave reviews for anything, because we like reading/responding to them. Also, we want to know if you can't understand the spelling/grammar (all those mistakes are intentional). Thank you! Share, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is the story of Scarlett Tangerine Sunshine Olive Aqua Starflower Violet Rose Raven White, who is a Greek god, daughter of Poseidon and Zeus, and her going on adventures with Percy and his friends. We want to make it clear that this story is a troll and every element of it is a JOKE. We are not serious about this story and we would never _actually_ write a fanfiction like this. We've changed the personalities, looks, and elements of canon characters on purpose. This fanfiction was actually inspired by "My Immortal," which we had a great time laughing at and decided to challenge ourselves to make a fanfic worse than it. This story was created to be funny and humorous and should not be taken seriously.

I stepd into da schol, lookn around and caught site of a group of kids standing 2gedder, looking kewl. Obvi, I went over to them, because I am not kewl and want to be kewl. There were like nin of them.

However, when I stepd into da circle, I noticed on boi in particular. He had hot messi black hair and the most bootiful see grean eyes. He looked so hot and it was love at first site.

His hands were stuck in da pockets off his blu jeans, smiling sexily. I blushed, looking down, embarrassed to be noticed by such a desirable boi. The gurl next to him loookd at me, rolling her blu eyes, then flipd her dark brown haire and tuged the boy's sleevee.

"What?" he said. His voice was sultry, and he sounded a little irritated. I, too, was irritated that this dumb bicha had interrupted my convo with, like, the hottest man ever.

"Who's this?" the girl asked in a sweet voice that made me feel bad about jumping to conclusions about her. What was I, sme kinda of crzy narcissist who deserved every man ever? (A/N: in this story, she is, because she is a 100% Mary Sue)

I smiled kindly at her. "I'm Scarlett Tangerine Sunshine Olive Aqua Starflower Violet Raven White. I'm in tenth grade. You?"

"Annabeth," the girl with dark bownr hare said. "Dis is Percy. He's _my_ boifrend."

I heard the slite distinction between 'my' and ' _my'_. She seamed a bit possessive, but I wasn't about to give up on tru lov with thes Percy, no matter how much Annabeth likd him. I was in luv.

I trned to the taaaaaaaaaall black boy standing next to me. "I'm Frank," he said. "This is Hazel," he added, pointing to a Chinese Canadian girl who was wearing makeup and looking at her phone. Hazel tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear and smiled quickly before returning to her social media. "She's my, uh-" Frank glanced at me, then at Hazel. "-girlfriend."

"I'm Piper," the ginger girl said. No offense to Piper, but she was ugly AF (A/N, in this story). She had on grene eye and one borwn one. Barf grene and poo brown. "Jason here is my boifrend."

I nodded politely, then quietly gasped when I saw Jason. He had purfectly smooth blond hair, strikeing blu eyes, and ripling mussels that made him _almost_ hotter than Percy. But Percy's mussels were bigger, and he dere4 was sexier.

Jason held out his hand to shake. I took it, trmbling a little holding hands with him. His hand was so sexy I thought I would faint. But before the moment could get longer, Percy cleared his throat, breaking the sexy silence.

"And this is Leo," Percy said loudly. Jason puled his hand away reluctantly and I frowned (sexily) at not bing abel 2 hol his han. But my disappointment was not lang listing because then I saw the forth boi clearly. He had dark brown hare that was twice as messy as Percy's (but in a sexy way), a tool belt that almost loked dorky but on him looked hot, and deep rbown I's that were seductive. He stood next to a prutty girl who had golden har and coffeeish eyes. She waved.

"I'm Leo," the forth boi said. "And dis is-"

"Calypso!" the pretety girl said. "I'm the _msot popilar girl_ and this school!1!1!1!1!1"

"Oh wait," Percy said, bringing my attinshun back 2 him, the HAWTEST guy in the group. "Nico, Will, and Reyna are coming too! They're over there." (A/N: While this is meant to be a Percy Jackson parallel to My Immortal, we do not stand for Tara's homophobic/biphobic comments and fetishizing LGBT+ boys, and we will leave that out.)

I turned around, seeing a short, dark haired boy holding hands with a tall blondi. They were talking to a tall gurl with a long braid of her dark hair with flowers woven through it. The shorter boy waved.

"Hi Will," said Jason to the short boy. "Hi Nico." He pointed at the girl. "That's Reyna, btw." I noded happly at his introductions.

Reyna shook my hand. She had a weak grip. Nico, the taller blonde boy, smied brightly and said, "Hello!"

"Hey," Will muttered underneath his breath moodily. "Will. NOt interested in girl, I'm Gay. Who are you?"

"I'm Scarlett Tangerine Sunshine Olive Aqua Starflower Violet Rose Raven White," I sed, reciting my ling name. "Is it true that u guys are rly da gods?"

"Yeah," Will said. Da ghost of a smil crossed his mouth. "We pretended to be fiteing for tge gods but were actuLY with da Titans and giants in da wars. We all worship Gaea. We sae Oh My Gaea, not oh my god, and we pray to her every day. Some days she requieres a sakrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yeah. We just throw in a prep who liks the gods usually," Nico shrugged. "Not lik they mAtter. Plus we'll wipe out the prep populashun. After that, we don't know. We aren't exactly planers."

"Especially not me," Annabeth gigled, twirling her harere and winking Prcy. Suddenly, I felt jelus. I never got jelus!1111!1!11!1!11!11!1

"You're very pretty, Scarlett," Jason said. My jelosi evaporated quickly as the second hottest boi turned his attenshun to me. "I like your haire. That's called omber, riht?"

"Yeah!" I said. SOOOOO hot. A boy who knows about girl boeauty producks. "And I died sum rainbow streaekes in it."

"Is the ohm - bray natural?" Percy asked, cairfully sounding out the word ombre.

"Yes," I said, even more happy with all these hot boys giving me atinshin. "And my eyes are nachural."

"Oh kewl," Frank sed. "I thought they were cahnging coloers a bit. Wasn't srue tho. I guess so."

"Yeahj," I said. "ALll natural."

"Wow," Piper and Annabeth both interrupted 2gedder. "My eyes are differnet," Piper ocntineudu. "One's brown, ones rgeane, see?"

"Cool," I said politly. Piper leaning in clos was gross beecos she smeld bad, so I leaned away a little, tripping and falling. But lukkily, Leo cot me.

"Hi," I said in a high pitched voice, even thoguh we alreayd were introduecd. I was jus nervous, but not beacuse of my fall. "Tahncs."

Calypso elboed Annabeth, giving her a look that I almost didn't see. I'm rely gude at reading people. They didn't like that I was tkaing the attentin of their boyforins. I felt bad, but it wasnt mie fault! Aphrodi4e blesed me as a child. Rly, it's a curse, being beauatifull!11!1!1!11!

Befire I coudl apollogize (geddit), the bel rang. We all had the sam classes (because it's a Mary Sue story) and we all left for math.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave reviews of your thoughts! We really love reading them. We all lead boring lives, trust me, reviews are like the best part of our days. Enjoy!**

 **Chaptter Too**

Mr. Chiron cleared his throaat. "Everyuojne sit the foc down. Tim 4 math. Pleze tell me da skware rute of fore."

I razed my hand sexily. "The skware rute of 4 is 2!1!11" I exclaimed, smileng britly, tryeing to make a good frits impreshin.

"Correct!" saud Mr. Chiron. I turned over to the boi next to me, wihvh was Pursea, and smiled. I stared itno his sea-greane eyes with my own rainbow ones. Percy gave me a small sexy smile and ran hes hadns thru his sexy blac hair sexuly. OMG it was so HAWT that i thot i was goneg to dye because of how hot and sexy he was.

"Wow ur so smart" said Peursy "I wish i was as smart as you" he looked sexily jelus for a second.

"Maybe I can tutor you," I sugested sexily.

"Ya" said Perceeee "I wuld be hapi to meet with you and learn."

We leaeened in clozer to each othr, breathin hevily. I kenw what waz about 2 happen. But it didn't. Aniebeth coughed louidly with CAlypso, and they both raised their hands, coughing. CAlypso kicked my seet, and i jumikped up, starlted.

Things like that happened all day. The girls' bofuriends and I wud be so sexy but then the girls would see and then ruin it. But lukily, they were nice to be, or else I would have used my charmspeak powers to emabrras them, use my lightning powers to electrocyute them, drown them with my wateer poewrs (aoppparently percy used to have them, but Gaea took thwm away as the first sacrifice. So now I'n the only one with powers) or use my wind powers to push the gurl off a cliff or somnehting.

Later dat day, I was tutoring Percy at his howse. His mom was out with his stepp dad, Paul LIonfish, and we were just alone in his bderoom. Annabath wouldn't be theey're, Jasun wouldn't be their, Frank wouldn't be there, piper wouldn't be ther,e Hazle wiouldn't be ther, LEo wljldn't be they're, Calpyso woudjlnt be their, and neither woljd ncio, will, or reyna. We were alone at last.

We were supposed to be doing work, but Percycy kept getting the problems wrong, even the easy ones. It was annoying.

"Do you now undersand it?" I asked confunsedly. "Squares ad Cubes are different. The root means-"

And then I kept explaining the math, but Percrcy wasn't listening. He was jsut watching me hapily and when I finishde, he looked sad.

"What's worng?" I asked sexily and smartly.

"I like it when you tahk smart!11" Percy said. "But now you're dun."

I was so utrned on. I leaned in close agin, jsut like in math class. "How about we go swimming?"

"Swimming?" pErCyCY asked. "I hitnk a mvoie woiuld be better."

So we put up a big screne in da yard (PErcy caried it with his mussels) and projected a movi on the screne and went in the pool. I didn't have a swimsuit so I wen tin my sports bra and a pair of water profe shorts. Then we foked sexily.

The wors part was, the next day Purrcy was still dating Anieabeth, so we had to tell her, but we didn't want to. If we didn't, we had to keep our relationship a secret and das hard. We didn't want to do dat, but we preffered it to be in secret. That makes it sexier.


	3. Chapter 3: 8-5

**Please leave your thoughts in reviews! Especially if you can't understand what some words are or what something is supposed to mean or anything else you want explained to you. We would love to clarify points. Also, share this with fans of PJO because it's fun to torture them (just kidding). We will respond to questions. Please enjoy the story!**

 **Chpater Tree:**

I was walking in the halls at school when Jaysonn pulled my into a closet. I screamed sexily, but he covred my mouth with his hand. I tired to ppush him off, but he told me dat he was taking me to MOutn Olimpus, so I was quiet (A/N: It doesn't matter where the person says they're taking you, they might be kidnapping you. Be careful IRL) Then, he traveled to the mountain so I was dere with Calpso, Leol, Pipperr, Persay, Anniebath, Frenk, Hazle, REnya, NIco, and Wil.

"Whoahw!" I yielded. "What a view!" I looked down. Then, I fell off MouNt Oilmpus!1111111!11111 Screaming, I flailed aroundw ildly before remembering all of my powers. I rode da winds back to da top of Mount Oilmpis, but then decided that this would be a gud tiem to test my new frendz. I stayed low enuff to avoid being scene, but I coud hear them talking. Percy and Jason and Leo amd Frank were all scremeing and looking over the edge, and the girls were all ckwiet.

"What do we do!1!11!11" Jasen shouted. Pipre just laffed meanly.

"Why are you laffing!" Franrk said. "Skarllet fell off Muont Oilmpis! Jason, save her! YOU have wnd powers!"

"No I don't!" Jason yeilded bak. "I gave them to Gaea as a scrafice, remember?"

"oh yeah"Jason yielded. "Someone save her!"

"pray to gaea to protect her!" Percy shioted. "Ahhhh!"

Annabeth and Calypso and Hazel and Piper giggled. They leaned over, and, filled with anger, I shot up as fast as possible, wizzing write past them.

the four girls screamed with teror. A wave of water crashed over da grass. It was an axeident! I was just angree and it came out rong!

Anabith was drenched with water, her dark hare stuck to her head. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously with angere, but I knew she was a week white gril and I was angry 2.

Eprcy and Jisan ran foward, accidentally pushing Pipre over and compleitely ignoring a wet and angree Anneabuth. They bowled me over happyli.

"YAY!" Frink shouted. He and Luo danced around. Pepper and Annbeth glared at me and their boifrends. Hazlee and Calpysoo helped up Pipr then galred at me too so I felt very attacked.

Lioo hugged me. "How did you do that?" Frenk asked.

"I have powers," I said proudly before shooting a quick glayre at the girls. "Wind, water, lightning, Earth, and charmspek."

Hazle gasped. "Jason had wind and lightning! Piper had charmspeak! Percy had water! I coulod control the Earth! What happened? HOw did you get those?"

"I don't knoww," I shruggfed. "I jsut have thenm"

"Wow!" Purseaea said in awe. "Koewle (cool). Wanna go see the paalce!1!1!111"

"Ya" I sed. "I'd luvvv to c your plalace!11!11!1!1!"

Jason frowned sexily and jelosly. "I'll come 2."

Percy frowned too. "What? Oh, ok. I gess."

After they went 2 the palce (which wuz boring because evry1 flocked along) they went back to Cmap Haff Blud(A/N:camp half blood) and 8 dinner, then sakrifissed there food to Gaea.


	4. Chapter 4: 8-13

**Hcapter For**

At Camp Hahf Blood, I met sum knew frendz, like Drew, Clarisse, Kayla, Austin, and a bunch of other ppl. Even tho I wasn't ACTULLY a cmaper, they were all relly nyse to me.

So then I decided that I wud just go to the Posydon cabin to hang out with Pursea but then I walked in and Percy was in their, kissing Annabeth! I gasped loudly, and Percy looked at me and then pulled away from Annaebth quickly so I wouldn't be mad, but I was. I was so mad. I ran out of the caben arngiyl and stomped to the Hermes cabin for unvlaimed ppl. They figured I had to have gotten my powerse from a god, but we didnt know which one.

Pursea nokced on our door a bunch of tims but we didn't respond because I was angyr with him for kissign Anneibath. Finally he stopped, and then I took my fase out of my pillow and cryed opnely because he wouldn't here me, but I didn't care if the rest of the cabin ddid. I'm a nice gurl, but anyone who brings up emotional thitngs deserves to be drowned, electrocuted, suffocated, pushed off a cliff, or charmspoke into humiliation.

Then Jasiin cem in and was going 2 say gudnite, but en he saw me cryeieng.

"Whaz rong?" he aksed all sinsateve.

"Purseae!" I sniffeld. "He doesn't like me aynmore."

Josan gsapd. "HOw?!11!?11!" he sed. "Ur da most bauetiful gurl eva!1!1!1!1!"

I lokeed up.. "Thanks Jaesoan," I sniffed. "Ur relly nice."

Jaysun looked at me sensitively and tlited his head all sexy-like. "Do u wan 2 cum 2 my room? Pipre duzn't haff to no."

"But zhe's will b madd," I sniffed sedly. "I don't want to made her angry because she's friends and I want to be friends with her."

"Dat's okay," JAson said comfritingly. "I can talck 2 her and she won't be madd but ownlee if she fins out. If she duzn't find out den she can't be mad about it becos she has nuthing toii be mad about beceause she doesn't no!"

"Okay," I said. "But she can't no!"

"She won't," Jyson sed reasuringlee. "Let's go." Den we both went to his room and I sat dere crying whwile he was relly nice to me. Now I licked Jason better than Perrcyei because JAisoan was nice but Purseia was a filthy cheating mansluthore.

Den the next moning I woke up and I was in Joasin's BATHROOM. Outsid, I herd him talking with PEPIR! He was hiding me from her bacos he was ashamed of our luve!

Not wanting to make any noyse since I wanted to yield at JAson and not Pepper, so I was erally kwiyet and hid in da bathroom. Incide I herd the door close to Jisan's bathroom, I flushed the toilet relly loudly and washed my hans and face so I loked sexy.

Then I stopmd out the bathroom seductively even tho I was not triyeing not to be. I crosed my arms arngily and then yielded, "JAYSON!"

Jason gasped adm turned around, then gasped agin bicas I looked sexy. Then I foldwd my amrs and started yeilding sexily at him sum moore.

"R YOU AHSAMED OF OUR LUV?" I asked and yeilded. "How r u dis mene to me! I thought yoou were nicer than Parseaai!"

"I am nicer den Perasea!" Jason shooted. "I just didn't want Pipar to know yet because I haven't rboken up with her yet!"

"I don beleve you!11111" I crid, runnin out of da rom. How culd dis hapen 2 me? 2 guys in les dan 2 daes cheted on me111!11!11!11!

But den wen I ran out, I bumped into Aninebith and she spiled her cofee all over me, wich made me cri more bacos I didn't look sexy anymowre and den Anabath got argney. I was feeling bad because I goit cheted on and rejected by da 2 hawtest bois ever in like 2 days which was sucky, and den I also was cvoered in cofffeeee so every1 was stareing at me. Then I kept walking but every1 was still waching me, so I felt weerde and stopd walking.

Pippree and Annibath and Calpyso and Reayna and Haelz all surownded me, but they were looking abuv my hed, so I loked up too and scremed. There were a bunch of simbols arownd it, and every1 was poynting at me. Now I relly had evey1s attentshin in a bad way because I was covered in covfefe and looking unsexy.

But den sudenly I looked really sexy because I was whereing a rlly prety dress and heals and my hare was brayded up nicely, so I felt werde because it was sum kind of majik. Pipre said something about Afroditee, who I no is her mom, and then there was a bnuch of simbowls for the other gods and goddesses.

Then I faynted.

Hello! So if you don't understand what just happened, Scarlett was just claimed by all the gods and then fainted because of an overload of power. She's a major mary sue and everything is supposed to be spelled wrong and stuff, but it you can't understand something please leave a review about it! Leave a review about anything you want. We love reading them! And we'll respond to your questions. Have a nice day (or night)!


	5. Chapter 5: 8-26

**Chaptir feiv**

I woke up in Jusan's cabin again. Chiron was stareing at me bicos he's such a pedo and den I saw all the other ppl. The hole cmap was there, all loking at me. I raelized that I still loked all seyx like be4 with the new derss and fancey braided har, and that the coffeefe was gone.

"She's awawke!" Frank shooted. Everyone started talking and pushing ppl verywhere, and den I sat up. First I thot every1 was watching me becas I looked so prety with my new outfite and harestiyle, but then I realized that they were staring at me menely, more maenely than all the gurls had stared at me b4.

"What's rong?" I asked nerovusly. The for bois loked really woried whcih made me rowwied..

"You're part of da prophecy," said a new gurl. She had strate red har and small graen eyes. "U r predicted 2 b part of our dwonfall. We must chooose a new corse of action."

"Rachel," Pursiea sed. "It mite not b her!"

"It must be," Annaebth declared arngrilily. "All da gods clamed her - even Hera and Artertmis. She is da 1 in da prohpecy! She is destiend to dsetryo us all!"

"We shud kill her!" Halzee shooted. "Let me do it! I luv killing pple!" Hazle danced a round haply at the porspect of murdreing me.

"Yes!" Pepper and Calsypo agreeed. "She's not even dat prety," Calsopy aded dismisviely, fliping her har. "She has no rel valyou 2 us."

"No!11!1!111!" shooted all for bois. A lot of da other bois in da rom agred with dem, wich made me feel better since I didn't want 2 dye.

"Don't be so maen 2 her," Fanrk sed. "She's a very nice gurl."

"Ya!1111!1111" Loe agreed. He pushed pasd Calpsoy and gave me a litle glss of likwid taht was medecine. I drank and felt mcuh better, espeically becis when I gave da glass back to Leoe, our fingres tuched for a kwick moment and the hole room got rly quiet becauses we loked really kyute 2gedder.

But den, Calsoyp interupted!1! "Doesn't madder if she's nice," Calpyso sed. "She's going 2 restor da gods, and we don't lik thedenm!"

The hole cmap agred with CAlyPso, at leeste the gurls and nico and will. But all the other bois loked very unsure and most didn't rlly asnwer or loked a way. Suddenly, I understoode. "You don't want da gods to cum bac into power," I relized, "bacos den dey will be mad at all of you. SO dey made me, so that I would birng them bac 2 power!111!1111"

I was smrat because I had extra Athena knowledge and I was pretty because I had Aphrodite power. I could control wind and lightning because of Zeus, water because of Poseidon, metals because of Hades (Pluto) and I could charmspeak also because of Aphrodite. I even had a way with pants from Demeter! No wonder I was so good at so many things!

"That's okay," I said. "I will use my pwoers to keep all the gods in jale!" I must have used Charmspeak by acksident, becos even da gurls agreed wieth me that tim. Even Annaebth.

"Yay!11!111!11!11" every1 shooted. "This is grate!"

"Yes!11!11!" Leooe sed. "We shud just makkee shur that the gods feael rely bad bacos deir "savior" is actually totaly destroying dem."

"YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYA!" Every1 shooted (A/N:lmao what a troll we are look how happy HAHAHAHA) and chereed, den wii all were screming and shooting and then every1 just ran out.


	6. Chapter 6: 8-26

**Chaptir feiv**

I woke up in Jusan's cabin again. Chiron was stareing at me bicos he's such a pedo and den I saw all the other ppl. The hole cmap was there, all loking at me. I raelized that I still loked all seyx like be4 with the new derss and fancey braided har, and that the coffeefe was gone.

"She's awawke!" Frank shooted. Everyone started talking and pushing ppl verywhere, and den I sat up. First I thot every1 was watching me becas I looked so prety with my new outfite and harestiyle, but then I realized that they were staring at me menely, more maenely than all the gurls had stared at me b4.

"What's rong?" I asked nerovusly. The for bois loked really woried whcih made me rowwied..

"You're part of da prophecy," said a new gurl. She had strate red har and small graen eyes. "U r predicted 2 b part of our dwonfall. We must chooose a new corse of action."

"Rachel," Pursiea sed. "It mite not b her!"

"It must be," Annaebth declared arngrilily. "All da gods clamed her - even Hera and Artertmis. She is da 1 in da prohpecy! She is destiend to dsetryo us all!"

"We shud kill her!" Halzee shooted. "Let me do it! I luv killing pple!" Hazle danced a round haply at the porspect of murdreing me.

"Yes!" Pepper and Calsypo agreeed. "She's not even dat prety," Calsopy aded dismisviely, fliping her har. "She has no rel valyou 2 us."

"No!11!1!111!" shooted all for bois. A lot of da other bois in da rom agred with dem, wich made me feel better since I didn't want 2 dye.

"Don't be so maen 2 her," Fanrk sed. "She's a very nice gurl."

"Ya!1111!1111" Loe agreed. He pushed pasd Calpsoy and gave me a litle glss of likwid taht was medecine. I drank and felt mcuh better, espeically becis when I gave da glass back to Leoe, our fingres tuched for a kwick moment and the hole room got rly quiet becauses we loked really kyute 2gedder.

But den, Calsoyp interupted!1! "Doesn't madder if she's nice," Calpyso sed. "She's going 2 restor da gods, and we don't lik thedenm!"

The hole cmap agred with CAlyPso, at leeste the gurls and nico and will. But all the other bois loked very unsure and most didn't rlly asnwer or loked a way. Suddenly, I understoode. "You don't want da gods to cum bac into power," I relized, "bacos den dey will be mad at all of you. SO dey made me, so that I would birng them bac 2 power!111!1111"

I was smrat because I had extra Athena knowledge and I was pretty because I had Aphrodite power. I could control wind and lightning because of Zeus, water because of Poseidon, metals because of Hades (Pluto) and I could charmspeak also because of Aphrodite. I even had a way with pants from Demeter! No wonder I was so good at so many things!

"That's okay," I said. "I will use my pwoers to keep all the gods in jale!" I must have used Charmspeak by acksident, becos even da gurls agreed wieth me that tim. Even Annaebth.

"Yay!11!111!11!11" every1 shooted. "This is grate!"

"Yes!11!11!" Leooe sed. "We shud just makkee shur that the gods feael rely bad bacos deir "savior" is actually totaly destroying dem."

"YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYA!" Every1 shooted (A/N:lmao what a troll we are look how happy HAHAHAHA) and chereed, den wii all were screming and shooting and then every1 just ran out.


	7. Chapter 7: 9-3

**Chphter Sveen**

Aftr dat nite I desided that I liked Leo 2. He wuznt as smexy as Jusan and Purseaea but he waz sensitive and he had not chaeted on me with Calspyo yet. If e did I wud b really sad tho and that wud make me more depresed and i wood slit my wristz so I don't want 2 b sad.

I was wondering if I shood do someting with Farnk. He was a very niec BOI but I didn't no him wel tho. Howaver I didn't wnat Hazle 2 b agrny to. So far, she had bin da nisect won, I supose, but she did lik killing a lot, wich was a bit strnage. She's knid of weerde.

So Leo and I kept meating up to work on Festa and I desided that he was really grate. I also got to no frank and haezal and nico and will and renya bedder becus they were kewl. Hazel's killing is a little off putting (she liks deuls and killing animals with Frank) and she still gievs me meen looks with Pepir and Aniebith. It's a bit annoying - their just mad bacouse I'm atrcatvie to their boifrends, wich makes me up set bacause shure, I rely liked Persoa and then JAysoin and now I lik Leo, but Perseei and I had a momint of tru luv at frirst site. Then he rueind it and Jason was so neice and cmofrting, and now Leo is a tru chalenje for my intelect! I've got calsisic storys with eaech of them - u can't blaym me.

So now, I wuznt as intristeid with Perseea and Josan - I meen dey were still relly hot and sexi, but Leo was moer funi and kewn and smart. Pursoa was 2 much of a palyer and Jaysen was relly grate but he had 2 mnay eyes on him - like Renya, Pepper, and Dewr. He wuznt a player, but he was 2 desirable in evry1 else's eyes and I didn't trust ohter peple to not tri and get in the way of our relashunship. I didn't want drama. Poeple just through drama at me. Leo was amayzing but he definitely wasn't dramatic.

The dae after that nite with Leo, we were sercelty dating and he was supposed to brake up with Calpyso, and I wa sstill waitnig for him to do htat, but I was still wayting! HE hadn't dun it yet. That wuz annoying.

"Leo?" I said softly. I had snuk into the Haphaestes cabin - altho I was technically alowed anywere, as I was a creashin of _all_ the god(esse)s - late at nite. I wuznt suppsoed to leeve my cabin after the midnight curfoow, but Chiron was a bit of a pedofile and he relly liked me, so I gess he wood let me off the hook.

Leo raysd his hed. He was under da covers with a flashelighta, dark bages under his eyes. His dark scruffy hair was even messyer than uzual - he'd been stressing over somthing. He nodded and moshined for me to come over to his bed. I tipteod over beacuse I didnt' want to wayk up anyone beacause den they'd be mad.

"Hi," I said quielty. "What's rong with you?"

"I don't no how to brake up with Claypso," he siyed. "I mean, I wnat to be wit you in public, but I don't no how! Like really! I don't no how! I _literally_ don't know. Like, the _definishon_ of literally. I _legitimately_ don't know how to brake up with her! Not becas I still like her. Because I _do not have any knowledge of how to break up with someone!1!1!_ She's the first girl I've been in a relashionship with!11!11!1!"

"Really!1!" I sed. "But ur so nice and funni!1!1!"

"Well, ya," Leo sed. "But I will end it, to be with u. I just need to fogure out _how_."

"I'd hlep you with it," I said sinsereley. "But I don't tink it would help my imaje."

"No, it wuldnt," Leo agreed. "So I have to do it, but it wili be so hard!"

"Do this," I instructd. "Wen you do it, imajine me. Iamagine the bnefefits insted of how Calpsypso will react. And, u can take some tim to plan out your braek up. It's ok. I can wate a wile."

Btu I had to wate a relly relly long wile, wich maed me mad. About a weke passed, and we finished bilding the dragons, and Perseia and Jaison kept tring to get me to forgiv dem but I wuldnt talk to them unles other peopel were aroynd and I absoluteley had to. I was very arngry at them becaue they cheted on me.

But nwo I was kiind of angry at Leo becuse he was avoyding braking up with Caplyso and beying dojy all the tim. Our relatinship needed more communicashion but I culdnt comumnicayte with him in public - acshually, I could pretty mucha onli communicate with him at nite in secreet - and I was just wating for him to brake up witih Callypso but it still hasn't hapened, so I'm kinda icing him out 4 dat.

Hoewver, the upsyd is that if Precy, Joasan, and Leo were paiing extra attenshun to me but I don't lissen to them anymor than I wuld if we didn't have romantic relashins, then Calpsyo, Annaebth, and Piipere were mor likely to hang out with me, even if dey where mad about me about deir boifrends after me. But that wuznt sn't actually my fualt, and I thnk they strated to reliyze that.

A/N: Hey! So I want to notify everyone to let them know that I will probably be uploading every 2 weeks instead of each week. I know this seems like such a low effort story that I would do, like, a chapter a day, but I'm extremely busy. I'm not gonna give you my daily schedule or some crap so you'll have to take my word for it. I'm really sorry, especially because this story is supposed to suck and I write like one to two pages a chapter which is not a lot but I'll try to be fast. If you haven't realized already, I post on Sundays usually but yesterday I was out at Six Flags all day and forgot. Please bear with me (honestly if you can handle this story you can probably handle me though). Also, I'll be posting a Hunger Games fanfiction soon (haha, "soon") that is supposed to be good so I guess you can look forward to that. However, you should know that I lose interest really fast in stories so I might delete my other Percy Jackson one (which I haven't updated in like a year due to lack of interest and plot).

But if you have some plots that you want me to write (or something you can suggest) please do it (can be for any story - one already existing or something new) and i would seriously appreciate it. Again, if you have any critiques or can't understand some of the words, I'll let you know what it is and try to make my intentional misspellings easier to understand.

It's come to my attention that the formatting in these is kind of messed up (paragraphs and crap). Sorry about that! I'll try to fix it. I didn't know how really worked before. Let me know anything you find is wrong (kindly but directly, please) so I can fix it. Thank you so much! Leave reviews because my life is boring (not action packed just packed with work lol) and if you need anything from me that I can offer (without getting creepy, personal, or invading my privacy or yours).

In case you didn't know, I am thirteen years old so don't leave anything weird or any threats. I know why you'd leave a threat because this story is bad but it's meant to be bad (I remember reading My Immortal and laughing so hard, but I might just be immature but this story is bad for entertainment purposes) and those negative reviews still make me unhappy and I end up dwelling on them for a really long time because I have problems and probably value other people's opinions too much. Nevertheless, I ask you to be aware of this and kindly refrain from leaving negative reviews and threats because for the second thing, that's just wrong. Don't do it to anyone, because there are suicidal and depressed people and I could be one of them and you could also be fined a _**LOT**_ __if you say "kill yourself" (or variations of it) and the person you say it to actually commits suicide. As for the first thing, I _do_ take constructive criticism (and seriously, insanely, really really really really encourage it) but "I hate this story," "this story sucks and so do you," and anything that doesn't detail exact things with the purpose of getting the author (me) to change it to help viewers and whatnot without saying "These are all the things that are wrong and make your story bad" and instead saying "hey, I noticed these things and I think you should change them to benefit the viewers/your story/etc." Constructive criticism is about making the product better, not about tearing down the maker and getting the product out because you don't like it.

Also, you should know that I'm kind of a butthurt person and take a lot of things personally and am extremely pessimistic and will reply with an extremely long reply.

Well that's all. And that was long. See you.


	8. Chapter 8: 9-9

**Capthre aet:**

"Scrallete!" Anniebath shooted. "Come tea wif us!"

She and Piper and Hazel were all sitting togther at a table. THey had been a lot more nice to me and we were kind of friends now. But I didn't relly trust them because they had alreawdy pushed me off of munt oilumyps before.

"Hello," I said, sutting down wif dem. I was eating my food when Reyna started walking by. Reyna screamed as she tripped over Drew's eteynded leg.

"Ha!" Annabeth and Piper laughed. Hazel glanced up from her phone, then snapped like fifty pictures and posted them within seconds. I smiled a little awkwardly - I dind't appreciate them making fun of Reyna but I wanted to be friends with them because I felt like otherwise they would push me into fire or something to kill me and sacrifice me. I didn't want that to happen becuase Loe and I were still together.

"Wait, why don't we like Reyna?" I asked raelahy quietly. "SHe' cool."

"Ha!" Piper said again. "She's always tryign toget JAson and Percy and she's a desperate little prep. No, we don't like her much. We're like friends with her, but only becuase we like to get her to embarass herself and we can keep a close eye on her around Purseya and Jaeysuon."

"I see," I said. "Right. But maybe we shoiuld help her if we want her to still be friends with us!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Annabeth and Piper and Hazel all laughed this time. "No. She has _no other friends_ so she only has us, and if she didn't have us, then she'd be completely alone. And taht's why we can do anything we want to her."

"Oh!" I said awkwardly. "That's nice. Yes, very nice. Hehehe."

"Right?!" HAzel laughed. She punched me in the shoulder. "It's great. We almost got her to jump in a river, but then we saved her becuase we'd have no one else to have fun with without her!"

"Oh," I seiad oquardlu. "Wale thatis nyce."

The clowsr I got wif the girals, the omre I dind't like thajm. They wor alwaes tring to be maen to smeone or somthwzaing. It was weird. The boys were also lik ethis sometimes ebut they didn't really iike it. I'm makign a plan to tur nthe boys good and mayebh the grials too if i cen but I fifnk that it's too late for the girls.s Gaea's controlling them too well. They saay that the more you fight a prophecy, the more thingsi will go wrong, and I think taht thaht is why things are so weirfd now, because I promsitesd to help the girls desrtoy the gods and worpsih Gaea. Now I want to do the opposite but without killing the boys and giirsl.

I jsuti hope the plan aworks.


End file.
